Freedom Kiss
by BeautifullyBrokenx
Summary: Kari wanted to find a reason to exist. Instead, she found TK. Together they discover more about themselves, each other, and love. But first they must overcome the demons screaming inside. Only then they can find true happiness.
1. Dreaming

**Freedom Kiss**

**Chapter One: Dreaming**

**Point of View: Hikari Kamiya**

All my life, I always wanted something I knew I couldn't have: Freedom.

I know its weird wishing for such a thing when I'm only fifteen, but I want it… really bad.I've been having this dream for about two and a half months as of today. It goes a little something like this:

Everything in sight was only black and white. You couldn't see color or happiness in anyone or anything. The setting was this strange, vast, foggy land which was probably in the middle of nowhere. In my dream, I was with TK, Ken, Miyako, Yamato, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Tai, and Joe. I'm not sure, but I think Davis and Cody were there. I can't remember. Anyway, we were trying to find a way out. Weird thing is, none of us were talking. We didn't even look at each other. We were just trying to find a way out. Then, a path appeared before me. I point it out to the others, and they follow me. I was leading the way with TK right behind me. Behind me were Ken and Miyako who were holding hands. Yamato and Sora were doing the same. Behind them was everyone else. Funny thing is, even though some of us were holding each other's hands, we were looking away from each other.  
We walked for what felt about an hour. Still no sound, color, or happiness in sight. Everything was so still. We kept walking along this path leading to nowhere. Suddenly, a light shone upon us. In the blink of an eye there was color, there was beauty, there was light. You could long on for miles and miles and see nothing but sunlight. The setting went from depressing to amazing. There were hills of green that rolled on forever. There was a small stream running through the middle of this beautiful field. We looked behind us and the fog faded away.

We began to look each other in the eyes once again. Ken and Miyako held hands with more passion, as did Yamato and Sora. They strolled off to a place where they could be alone. The others started to smile at one another and laugh. They were running around having fun. TK and I just sat beneath a shady tree.

"This place is beautiful." He observed.

"Mmhmm." I was busy admiring the breezes gently whipping through my hair.

"You know what's weird though?"

"What is it, TK?"

"I… don't really know actually. This place is giving me some sort of feeling. It's a good feeling, though. I feel free here. I have the power to make a choice. I feel like… I'm at home. Or at least, I want this place to be my home."

All I could do was stare at him in awe. He was right. Here, we were free. Here, we were able to make a choice. Here, I was happy. He looked down at me and our eyes connected – electric blue with deep red. In that moment, I felt complete; whole. I didn't want to leave.

When I awoke, I was drowning in my own despair. I wanted that place to be real. I wanted that happiness again. I began to cry because I felt sorry for myself; for this life. I wanted to find that place. I wasn't even sure if it existed! Still, I had to try. The greatest risk in life is not taking one, and I wasn't ready to let my dreams fall.

The next day of school was a let-down. Same people, same teachers, same routine, same life. I wanted to believe that I was born to live something more than this life. I want to believe there's a place out there just like the one in my dream. However, I decided to have low hopes. It hurts enough to watch them fall. I didn't want to deal with the pain.

I walked into the cafeteria and was greeted by a pair of the electric-blue eyes I fell in love with in my dream.

"Hey, Kari!" He greeted happily.

"Hey, TK." I didn't bother matching the same enthusiasm he had. I'd be trying too hard.

"You sound very ecstatic today." He said sarcastically. He smiled such a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile. It's hard to resist the charms of TK.

"Yes, definitely."

"You didn't sleep very well again, did you?" He said more serious. Though it was a question, he implied it as if it was a sentence. He knew me too well.  
"Well…" I could lie and make him not worry but he'd know I'm lying. He would just feel even more worried. I decided to tell the truth. "Yeah."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't think it matters anymore. Let's face it, I have insomnia."

"This has been going on for almost three months. What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing! I guess I got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

I wanted to say "Drop it, okay?" but I could never live with myself if I said that to TK. He's too kind. "I've just… been having this weird dream."  
"What happens in your dream?"  
"Why does it matter?" I asked getting a little annoyed.  
"Kari, I care about you a lot. I always put your safety before my own. It's really unhealthy for you to be getting a maximum of three hours of sleep each night. I just want to make sure you're okay." He replied, genuinely, sweetly, and honestly.

I tried to look away from him but his eyes were mesmerizing me. I never noticed how brilliant they were until I had that dream. I decided to tell him as long as he promised not to tell anyone about it. It took me a good fifteen minutes to explain everything to him.

"I see. And you want to find this place?"

"Yeah… I want freedom, TK! I know I'm only fifteen but I've never wanted anything so bad in my entire life. I never have the power to choose or to say what's on my mind without getting scolded! I always have to be back a certain time or I can't choose who my friends are…" I kept going on and on about how pathetic my life was. "I never get any respect from my parents! If I dislike something they like, I get beaten! It's not fair! If they like something I absolutely loathe, I respect their opinion!" I started to calm down.

"I know what you mean, Kari. I don't think it's foolish at all to want this so bad." He said.

I began to talk again, but softly. "Sometimes I try to imagine that I'm a bird or a horse. But not a horse that is used to pull things around – a horse that's able to run free and swiftly among the green grass without a care in the world. I envy them in a way."

TK gently placed his hand on my shoulder. It felt soothing. "We'll find it one day. This I promise you, Kari."

Instinctively, I took his hand off my shoulder and held it. Suddenly, the world stopped moving around us. Here I was, sitting with my fingers intertwined with a boy with brilliant eyes.

"You're the only reason why I smile everyday, TK."

"Kari, you're the only reason why I look forward to living each day."


	2. The Melody of His Heart

**A/N: From the feedback of the reviews I received, I noticed that some of you thought this was a OneShot. Just letting you know, this is not a OneShot. I guess I've been too busy to update it. Sorry guys. Also, I totally mixed up their original names and their dub names. They should be corrected in this chapter. Well anyway, here's Chapter Two. **

**Freedom Kiss  
Chapter Two: The Melody of His Heart**

**Point of View: Hikari Yagami**

I walked home alone and very slowly. TK offered to walk me home, but I declined. I didn't want to go home yet. Going home meant no freedom. I wanted to feel for just a few moments more. So, I decided to stop on a secret trail I discovered when I was six years old. I was with TK at the time. It was our secret "escape from reality."

I sat on a rock next to the little stream that was flowing slowly and gently. I started to think about TK and what happened today – what I said, what he said, what I did, and what he did. If you take out the problems at home, a battle within myself, and this craving for something so irrational, life would seem so perfect. I love TK. I think he knows it.

I want to believe he loves me, too. I think he might after what he said. Just thinking about all of this is making me blush and that doesn't happen to often. When we were hand in hand, everything felt so warm despite the fact it was late November. When I was in that moment, I wanted to hold his hand forever and fly to that place with him.

But who am I kidding?

I, Hikari Yagami, cannot love. I am incapable of loving. It's funny how the past gets to you. It's strange how it affects one so. The past is something that happened and cannot be redone. It happens and you can do nothing but move on. The past should stay in the past. Not stay with you in the present and possibly the future.

Some demons can be unleashed. However, my inner demons can't be discovered. They won't even hush for a moment. Well, I guess that's a lie. Ever since three hours ago when TK's hand was in mine, my demons were hushed for that single moment. When the moment was over, the demons came rushing back.

Even though I enjoyed the moment between TK and myself, it felt strange. I grew up thinking my heart was made of ice. His heart was fire. My heart was forever frozen incapable of beating and loving and feeling. TK's heart of fire was burning – burning with passion, love, and all kinds of emotions. Though I "loved" him, I was so envious of him. I wanted a loving family like his. Even though his parents are separated, they still loved TK. Yamato loved TK, his mother and father loved TK.

My mother and father neglect me. They neglect me and they don't care about me. They never gave a damn when I was sick, or when I was hurt, or when I sincerely needed a mother or father. They don't care. Tai? Tai was like my guardian angel. But now he's too busy to care about me. I never see him anymore. He's like a stranger to me now.

I felt alone, but I liked it. Without anyone beside me, I can't get hurt.

But…

I always crave TK's company when I'm alone. The moment I see him, my frozen heart defrosts a little. Cheesy, but that's how I feel. When I'm with him, I can almost feel the warmth of his heart filled with love. Sometimes, I swear I can even hear the melody of his heart, beating ever so softly – music to my ears.

I look at my reflection in the stream. I truly hate myself. I can't show my true identity. What was the point of any of this? What's the point of trying to find freedom when I know I can't find it? What's the point of trying to make everything better when I know it won't ever be? What's the point of loving TK when I know I can't love him completely? What was the point of living when I have nothing to live for?

My knees began to shake (or was it the ground)?

My head began to spin (or was it the skies)?

My stomach began to hurt (or was it relief)?

And then the darkness took me in (or was it the light)?

Then all of a sudden…

"Hikari!"

TK?

"Hikari! Are you alright?! Hikari!"

Or is it an angel?

"Hikari! No! Hikari! Wake up, please! Please, Hikari!" His voice was fading away.

I felt like I was floating when it reality…

"TK…" I managed. Every inch of me was either aching or numbing.

"Hikari? Can you speak? Don't move…" TK began. He sounded so… so hopeless.

"TK…" I tried again. I still felt as if I was floating.

"I'm falling."


	3. My Everything

**A/N: Okay. So the story will get confusing. Just letting you know again since I forgot to alert everyone, I was inspired by Ellen Hopkins's books such as Identical, Impulse, Crank, etc. So YES, this will be angsty. Just letting you know in case everyone's confused. Sorry if this chapter is going to be short. Happy Holidays, everyone. **

**Freedom Kiss**

**Chapter Three: My Everything**

**Takeru Takaishi**

Everything was happening too fast. One minute, Kari and I were content (at least I hope she was) during lunch with out hands holding each other's. A couple hours pass, and Kari's disappeared. Few minutes later, I find her in our Escape from Reality trail looking pale, weak, and on the verge of slipping into the dark. I couldn't let it happen. It's a good thing I found her just in time.

I took her home to my apartment. My mother was working double shifts at her job. I didn't want Kari to go home. Her parents… if they both aren't the devil themselves, they were children of the devil.

I lay Kari gently on my bed. Her breathing was even but it still sounded a little choked. I put my hand to her forehead. Just as I expected – she had a fever. I ran over quickly and quietly to find a cloth. I ran it under cold water and put it gently on her forehead. I saw her move a little.

"Kari?" I whispered.

No answer. I sighed.

I've known Kari since I was seven years old. She was only six. It's been nine years. Over those nine years, I started to care about her more and more. She became the light of my life (yeah I know, corny). Whenever something happened to her, I was at her side in a heartbeat. I couldn't let anything happen to her. She's amazingly special to me.

On my thirteenth birthday, it was when I realized I loved her. I know I was young back then, and I'm still young now. But if what I feel isn't love, it's the closest thing I have ever felt to love.

I was having a party at Mimi's mansion in New York. It was very generous of her. However, Mimi decided to make all the rules…

This was a FORMAL party.

I HAD to dance with a girl.

Matt's band HAD to play.

The cake HAD to have three layers. (I thought this was crazy.)

Everyone had to stay for a week which meant a sleepover. Guys downstairs, girls upstairs.

I had a problem with almost all of them except for Matt's band playing and maybe the cake with the three layers. I didn't want to wear formal clothes. I didn't want to have a co-ed sleepover (it would be awkward for a thirteen year old), and I didn't want to dance with a girl.

However, when Mimi mentioned that rule, the first person in my mind was Kari. I was too shy to ask her though. I didn't know why back then, but I soon became hooked on asking her to be my date for my party. I tried to sleep but couldn't since she was always on my mind.

Then my party began.

Everyone was waiting in the dining room. I entered wearing some fancy clothes which caused Sora and Mimi to squeal on how "adorable" I looked. All the guys just smiled real big and proud, especially Matt. But… I couldn't see Kari.

I asked Mimi where she was, and she told me she would enter soon. She had trouble deciding on what she should wear.

We heard the doors enter, and there she was.

Hikari Yagami.

She entered and sauntered down the stairs ever so gracefully. My eyes lit up. She looked like a princess. I looked like a prince. I realized that this… this was our moment. Tai however, wanted to yell at Kari for wearing such a dress. Matt held him back.

She smiled at me. "Happy Birthday, TK."

I stuttered. "T-Thank you, Kari. You… You look beautiful."

I saw scarlet appear on her cheeks. "Thank you, TK. You look very handsome as well."

I ended up dancing with her that night.

My daydream was suddenly interrupted by the sudden movement on the bed. I rushed over at her side in a swift second.

"Kari?" I whispered again.

This time, she answered. "TK?"

I sighed in relief. "You're alright…"

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at my apartment. You fainted on the trail."

"Oh…" She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"…I'm alright, TK. I guess I just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"You know… my parents…"

"Kari…" I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly and protectively. "Everything will be alright." I felt her hugging me back.

"Thank you, TK. You truly are my best friend."

"I love you, Hikari. You're my everything." I realized when I said. Then I realized I was too late.

She broke free from the hug and stared at me with incredulous eyes.

"What do you mean?"


End file.
